Relena & Duo: Closet Cases
by gethmane8
Summary: Sometimes loving someone can be the best and worse time of your life. Lust, Love and Betrayal of friendship GW style.
1. Chapter 1

_Standard Disclaimer: Do not own any part of GW. Sad I know.  
Story is in Relena's Pov...timeline is three years since the Marimaie incident.  
Hope you enjoy!_

  
  
**Relena and Duo: Closet Cases by gethmane8**

Chapter 1

  
  
Gone again. What a surprise? Even as I sarcastically think this I'm still unbelievably hurt by this. What kind of woman was I if I couldn't get one man to stick around? Did I always have to be in danger for Heero to be around? Forget pacifism, I wanted to grab a gun and shoot him in the leg!  
Maybe he'd stay in one place longer than a minute, but I digress. I was lonely. Really, really lonely. And maybe just a little frustrated in the romance department. He was my first love, my first kiss. Only kiss. God, I'm depressed!

"Hey Princess. Why the long face?" a voice rang out.

A familiar and most welcome voice breaks me from my musing. I look behind me and see Duo strolling casually into my bedroom. He'd probably knocked twice on my door before barging right in. Not that I minded. The one thing I adored about my friendship with Duo was his cool nature. He didn't care what others thought. He was happy and fun and made sure everyone around him also was. He didn't care if I was Vice Foreign Minister or some checkout girl in a grocery store, he treated me like a person. I loved him for it.

Stopping next to me he rested his folded arms on the marble railing and gazed out onto my spacious backyard. He looked handsome in his brown Preventers uniform even though I know he hated it worse than the idea of a haircut. Putting his arm around my shoulder, he leaned along side me on my balcony railing. I was usually out here anyway. It had special meaning for me ie. Heero Yuy.

"Just tired." I sighed. I dropped my head against his left shoulder and he gave me a quick squeeze. Reaching behind me I pulled his long, silky brown braid in response.

"Tired, huh? Tired as in sleepy or tired as in that baka Heero's always running off and breaking my heart, tired?" Duo questioned, quirking his eye brows.

Chuckling halfheartedly, I turned my face away from his all knowing eyes. "The latter."

Standing up straight, he turned me sideways quickly and lifted my chin up gently with his hand. I felt my heart skip a beat a second gazing into his blue eyes and that surprised me. The seriousness of his expression made me further pause.

"Relena, he loves you. Idiot though he may be, he does love you. Give him time. He'll come around." Duo urged.

I knew my 'relationship' with Heero was always cause for concern with Duo. We were his friends and he wanted us to be happy like a fairy tale. Did I even want or believe in that anymore?

"I'll be well into menopause if I wait him out, Duo" I joked.

"Menopause, huh? Want me to trip him up and break his hip? You both can be getting it on in the old folks home." he smirked, then yelped as I punched his arm hard. He rubbed his arm like he was sore and gave a little pout.

Laughing at his silliness, I was charmed out of my gloominess. What would I do without such a good friend? I didn't want to ever find out.

We laughed together for a few seconds before it widdled down to small chuckles and finally stupid grins. Grabbing my arm suddenly, he pulled me in his arms and ruffled my hair like a big brother type. Even as I swapped at his hands, I unconsciously breathed in his scent. He smelled of soap and...jelly donuts. I didn't know whether to laugh or sigh. He smelled really nice. Unmistakably Duo...what the hell was I thinking?

Pushing away, I ran my hand through my wild honey blond hair and blushed. I didn't know where these thoughts were headed, but I didn't like it. Not one bit. Smoothing my rose colored blouse over my white dress pants, I fixed my appearance. And killed any remaining thoughts. 

Friends should stay friends and nothing more...

Duo must have felt the sudden tension in the room because his cheerful expression disappeared and he looked at me in such a way I felt he saw through me. Read my mind. 

"W-Well, I better go. Wufei is probably cursing me out in two different languages by now. Talk to you later princess." Duo remarked. His cheerful smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but I nodded anyway. I wanted to be alone. Desperately.

Watching him walk away, I felt relieved. Lightheaded but relieved.

***************

  
"I swear nothing is going on between us. Honestly, how can you even ask that?" I snapped as I ran up my staircase. No matter how fast I ran, my noisy, but well meaning sister-in-law dogged my heels. At times like these I'm glad my brother and his wife live all the way on Mars. It's the visits that kill me.

"Oh, I don't know. Your being caught half naked in the bathroom with him this morning sort of gave me that idea." Noin quipped happily as she chased behind me.

I flushed crimson but refuse to slow down. Ever since that day in my bedroom three weeks ago, I seemed to be cursed with embarrassing incidents involving Duo. Thankfully the scene Noin walked onto wasn't as half as humiliating as it was minutes before they were seen.

Slamming open my bedroom door, I flopped down on my king size bed and reached for the television remote. I prayed Noin would drop it, but I realistically knew that wasn't going to happen.

"And then there was the episode last night when he was 'supposedly' just giving your room a security sweep. Sure took a looong time to check your room. A long time." Noin questioned, not bothering to keep the grin off her face. Sitting next to the younger girl on the bed, she relished watching her squirm.

Keeping my eyes on the tv screen, I frowned as I pretended to care what I was watching. 

"He was fixing the plumbing in-don't give me that look. Not that type of plumbing, Lu! My sink was stopped up and it was early in the morning. **And **I was in my nightgown, not half naked. And last night all he did was check my room." I sighed.

"With the door locked?" Noin chuckled evilly. Dressed in a red shirt and short set, Noin looked the part of the devilish fiend.

"Lu!" I growled in frustration even as I blushed. I smoothed away a non-existent wrinkle in my yellow purple sundress, crossing my bare legs.

"He's my friend. A close friend, but nothing more. With Heero gone God knows where, Duo has been extremely supportive." I said.

**Extremely supportive. **A caring shoulder to cry on-I kissed him-he helped me through sometimes crippling depression. He was my friend and bodyguard-we kissed in the bathroom-he protected me. So I had slipped up a few times out of loneliness and we kissed. I know he only thought of me as a friend. He was lonely too. We were close. That's all.

"He's single." Noin announced gleefully, nudging my shoulder as I continued to watch the screen.

"Heero is-" I began.

"He's also very attractive and funny as hell." Noin interrupted. She snatched the remote from my hand and leaned in front of my line of sight.

"H-Heero will be-" I tried to push the memory of a certain man with impossibly long hair from my thoughts. I had loved Heero forever. I couldn't fall out of love for him so quickly like a crush. It was impossible. I loved Heero. Handsome...strong...cold...never around Heero.

"Heero is always gone and Duo is here, Relena."

"Lu, I've loved him for a long time. I don't think that can change so easily." I said, flinching like she read my mind.

Patting the younger girls hand, Noin smiled sympathetically. "Sometimes habits are made to be broken, Relena."

***********

Meanwhile just downstairs in the VFM's private security office, a much overdue discussion was being had.

"For God sakes, stop bugging me Wuffy." Duo grimaced as he slumped into his hard ass metal chair. Only a sicko would design such uncomfortable furniture. He hoped he found the designer so he could-

"Pay attention, baka." Wufei snapped, dragging his friend out of his murderous thoughts. Duo groaned and folded his arms in full pissed mode.

"When will you admit to being in love with the onna, Maxwell?" Wufei smirked. Use to being on the receiving end of unmerciful teasing, he loved the fact that the tables were turned. Loved it.

"Relena and Heero are destined, okay? I'm just a friend." Duo grumbled, pulling at the tight collar of his hated brown security uniform. Brown shirt and black pants...yuck! No style at all.

"Yuy is a baka who wouldn't know a good thing if it bit him on the ass. I'd say the onna was sick of waiting. Lucky you." Wufei said, looking quite smug. Leaning back against the wall, he looked on.

Mumbling obscenities under his breathe, Duo turned his back on his friend to watch the surveillance monitor. As much as he hated himself, Wufei's words hit too close for comfort. Heero was his friend. And he'd betrayed him by lusting after his girl. Who was also his friend. And he was starting to care less about Heero's feelings and more of his own. Why did he have to kiss her? Hell, why did she have to have such soft lips...

Wufei chuckled to himself as he witnessed Duo nervously tug at his braid and wouldn't make eye contact. He knew repressed sexual tension when he saw it. Hell, he'd suffered from it for two years with Sally before it became too much to handle. The explosive sexual episode that erupted between them still made him blush. That and the fact they broke two lamps, his head board and traumatized his cat.

"Word of unsolicited advice, Maxwell. A onna can only take so much, especially a onna who thinks she's in love with an inconsiderate guy who continually hurts her feelings. I'd say Yuy's days may be numbered and you know the reason why." The asian ex-pilot replied coyly.

Letting that statement sink in, Wufei sank down in his hard chair and checked the security screens. The two remained silent as they worked until finally Duo turned side ways to glare at his friend.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Duo said, scowling.

"Heh. Only because I'm right." Wufei remarked, keeping his eyes on the screens.

"I can't wait until Sally gets off of maternity leave so she can be your partner again and get you out of my hair. A-And I hope your baby is a girl, you bum." Duo grumbled.

Wufei's laughter was unfortunately his only reply.

*************

It took a lot of courage, but Duo needed to face this 'thing' Relena and he shared. Too bad he'd mastered the courage to speak to her when it was well into the middle of the night. Not bothering to knock, he walked into her bedroom and locked the door behind him.

"So I hear we're having a passionate affair." he remarked aloud.

Giggling nervously, I came from the balcony and shut the door behind me. So use to late night visitors in my bedroom, I wasn't even fazed. Nervous but not fazed. I didn't even feel self conscious wearing nothing but a sleeveless pink nightgown that just barely touched my knees. He'd seen it before anyway.

"Sneaking into my room hardly helps the rumors circulating, Duo." I said, gazing up at his much taller figure.

"What? You don't want to give everyone and their dog something to talk about?" Duo questioned, jokingly.  
I smiled at that. I couldn't help it."I'm running out of excuses, Duo." I sighed, suddenly so drawn to him. I leaned in close before I caught myself and stopped.

He must have sensed my movement because he moved and wrapped his arm around my waist. I flushed-we were so close I could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest in tune with mine. I tried to conjure up Heero's face, but I could only see Duo.

What did this mean?

"Then let's save the trouble and drama and admit it to ourselves. Relena, I'm crazy for you. I sure as hell never imagined this happening, but it has." Duo sighed.

Her nightgown was paper thin and he could feel every curve underneath. Perverted thoughts aside, he knew he was in love. What scared him was how she felt. He knew Heero was a huge part of her life. His too. Would he ruin everything by pursuing her?

Blushing, I gently reached up and touched his cheek. His skin was surprisingly soft for a man's and I felt a secret joy being able to touch him like this.

"I care for you too." I smiled tentatively. And I meant it. Duo had awaken a part of me that I never imagined. The first time in my life I felt emotions like lust and longing. I didn't imagine prussian blue eyes in my sleep. I saw Duo cerulean blue. I still thought of Heero, but it didn't feel the same anymore. I wasn't thinking of Heero constantly or my work. Although he probably didn't know it, Duo's friendship, cheerfulness and humor had brought out the person I really was. I wasn't just Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian or the dove of peace. I was just Relena.

Duo's chest rose and fell slowly with his breath as she stroked his cheek. Unable to resist, he pressed her close, breastbone to breastbone. Dipping his head, he settled his lips easily onto hers. Hungary attacking each others lips, they both shared a moan as Duo's tongue skimmed over her upper lips before gaining entrance into her mouth. Only the need for air broke them apart.

Pulling away, I felt a ringing in my ears as my face heated. My second kiss. A very special kiss. I was letting go of my normally stuffy self and I never felt so free. I smiled when Duo softly kissed my forehead.

"Want me to tuck you in little girl?" Duo wolfishly said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I was stunned for a moment before I realized he'd said that to ease the tension between us. I was grateful for it. I started to laugh and grinned when Duo joined me. After the laughter died down, he took my right hand and kissed it gently like a true gentlemen. And like a gentlemen, he bowed to me and left my room. It was a long sleepless night. But an enjoyable one.

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
That's the first chapter. I hope people like it since it's my first ever 2/R fanfic. Hit me up with some reviews and thoughts. Should I continue or not give up my day job? ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard Disclaimer: GW was never mine...if it was everyone and their dog would have married!  
Story is in Relena's POV  
Time line three years after Marimaie  
_  


**Relena and Duo: Closet Cases by gethmane8**

  
Chapter 2

  
  
A new relationship is a wonderful thing. At times. Even after two months I still didn't have a real clue how to react properly. I was literally flying by the seat of my pants-well, dress pants. I had become so use to chasing Heero I never thought about what a real relationship meant. It wasn't kissing all day or romantic walks on the beach and so one like in those romance books I secretly read. It was arguing over petty things, disagreeing and much yelling. And making up. Luckily the making up was a nice incentive. I was now seeing Duo, fighting with Duo and actually being a couple. I was happy...who'd have thought, huh?

But I was also really anxious too. I didn't want to hurt Duo ever. Although I pushed it aside I knew Heero loomed in the back of my mind. Even if we were never a couple, he had known my feelings for him. I didn't want my fondness for Duo to be damaged when and if Heero came back. Or their friendship. Was I being naive? Maybe. But I cared for them both deeply and I selfishly didn't want to loose either one.

And while my love life has always been news for fodder, the gossip flying about spread like fire. Stupid media. Servants to security were talking about the scandalous romance between VFM Dorlian and her bodyguard. And not the bodyguard with the intense glare that everyone was afraid of. God, I hate the media! If not for cable and HBO, I'd never own a television set.

  
  
Quietly unlocking the front door of his junkyard home/second business, Duo crept in. Every damn floorboard in the hallway seemed to creek in taunting tones. He softly groaned upon seeing Hilde sleeping peacefully in the living room on the couch. Knowing his hard wood floors would further betray him, he didn't even attempt to slip into his bedroom. Striding over he bent down and gently nudged her awake.

Grumbling, Hilde yawned and stretched as she sat up. She was NOT a morning person. The glaring sunlight beating through the windows was another reason she hated to wake before noon. Blinking sleep from her eyes, her vision adjusted to the man in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't my cheating boyfriend. How's Relena?" Hilde questioned with a smirk, folding her arms over her thigh length yellow Micky Mouse nightshirt.

Duo flushed for a second before returning her grin. 'She's fine. She says hello by the way." he remarked. Turning away, he headed for this room, Hilde hot on his heels.

"That's all you have to say? Rat bastard. Confess all or else, Duo." Hilde said as she casually leaned against his bedroom door as he undressed in front of her. Never caring much for neatness, he flung his much hated uniform onto the floor.

"Or else what?" he questioned. For modesty sake he kept on his pants but sat down to removed his black boots and socks. Dropping down on the plush bed, he sighed in relief.

Hilde came away from the door to lay beside him, pressing her raven locks against his thick chestnut brown bangs.

"Don't make me get violent, Duo. You've got to sleep sometimes and I have a big ol' pair of scissors with your name on it." Hilde smiled coyly, making cutting motions with her fingers.

Grimacing at the thought, Duo grabbed his braid tightly and gave her a dirty look which she ignored.

"Okay, geez. She's fine and wants to have lunch with you next week at that cafe you like." he replied.

"That's it? Bet you haven't done anything besides kiss her, have you? Wuss." Hilde rolled her baby blue eyes in dismay.

As much as she teased Duo, she was happy for him and Relena. It was an unexpected relationship, but who was she to judge. A part of her should be jealous but surprisingly she wasn't. Hell, they'd dated for four weeks two years ago before deciding it was better off being friends. Her crush on him had faded into honest adoration and friendship. And now it was her life's mission to harass and embarrass him like a good friend should.

"Ha, ha. You're a laugh riot." Duo grumbled. He pulled a pillow from the bed and whacked her in the face with it. Not even bothering to defend herself, Hilde laughed loudly beneath it, clasping it close to smoother her laughter.

Flipping the pillow aside, Hilde smirked back at him. "Seriously, what's holding you back? You like one another and the sexual tension between you two would make a nun blush."

"Heero." was all he replied. Just that one word gave her all the information she needed.  
"Duo, she's dating **you **not Heero. She had a crush, but she's over him. They weren't a couple-"

"Maybe not, but I knew he loved her and I still didn't stop. I feel guilty. But not as guilty as I should, though. I really love her Hilde. I'm freaking out about what's going to happen when he gets back." Duo sighed.

He couldn't tell her he'd felt like someone was walking over his grave for the past week. He felt on edge. He didn't know why but he knew HE had to be coming back. He'd been deliriously happy for the past two months, but would that luck hold?

Climbing off the bed, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Women aren't so fickle when it comes to love. It'll work out in the end. If she's half as smart as I think she is, you have nothing to worry about."

She left him to think over it and softly closed his bedroom door behind her.

Duo sighed in frustration. He didn't care what he had to do, he wasn't going to loose her. Not to Heero. Not to anybody.

  
  
I don't know why I was being so silly, so girly, but all I could do was continually stare at my pretty new necklace. It was a simple gold chain with a tiny heart shaped pearl but it was very precious to me. Duo had surprised me with it and I can't bother to part with it. I wore it everywhere now.

But even as I slip my clothes on to start my work day, the sight of Heero's bear dampens my jovial mood. Another gift I knew I'd never part with no matter the circumstances. It was from Heero, my first love. And it was the first real human act he'd ever done. He'd given me a teddy bear. The very act from someone raised to be only be a weapon spoke volumes to me even if he never mentioned it.

I'd fallen for two of the strongest, yet strangest men in the world. But I could only love one like they deserved.

Checking myself in the mirror, I pull my blonde hair back in a severely tight pony tale. My hair reached past my backside. It was now longer than Duo's was which meant it was way too long. Hmm, I needed a haircut badly. At least I looked fashionable, yet conservative in my blue jacket and short skirt.

Giving Duo a much needed day off, I waited for Wufei to knock on my door to escort me to work. Besides, I'd see him later for our date tonight. The loud wrapping at my door arrived at clock work and I smiled. Wufei was so predicable. I jumped up from my vanity seat to answer the door. My smile froze, soon turned into stunned silence. It definitely wasn't Wufei standing outside my bedroom door.  
"Heero?"

His intense prussian blue eyes glared back at me in silence and I flushed in surprise. The way he looked at me-he knew.

With an anxious feeling I knew I would not be going to work today....or my date.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Okay, How do you like them apples? Yup, Heero's back and if you think he's just gonna step aside-has that man ever backed down from anything? Don't count your boy Duo out yet. He's just as crazy as Heero when it comes to getting what he wants. And they both want Relena! Also all the pilots will make an appearance to try to keep the peace. The word here is TRY. Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter coming real soon.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: You know I don't own GW and I know I don't. If I did, I'd be stinking rich!  
Story in Relena's POV  
* denotes personal thoughts  
Warning: Language!  


**Relena and Duo: Closet Cases**

  
Chapter 3

  
Checking myself in the mirror, I pull my blonde hair back in a severely tight pony tale. My hair reached past my backside. It was now longer than Duo's was which meant it was way too long. Hmm, I needed a haircut badly. At least I looked fashionable, yet conservative in my blue jacket and short skirt.

Giving Duo a much needed day off, I waited for Wufei to knock on my door to escort me to work. Besides, I'd see him later for our date tonight. The loud wrapping at my door arrived at clock work and I smiled. Wufei was so predicable. I jumped up from my vanity seat to answer the door. My smile froze, soon turned into stunned silence. It definitely wasn't Wufei standing outside my bedroom door.

"Heero?"

His intense prussian blue eyes glared back at me in silence and I flushed in surprise. The way he looked at me-he knew.

With an anxious feeling I knew I would not be going to work today....or my date.

*Crap!*

***********

Driving through the security gate, Wufei felt an unease settle over him. Call it a six sense, but he knew trouble when he felt it. Hoping it wasn't another problem with the VFM, he hurriedly parked his black motorcycle. Or maybe it was because he was actually late to work for the first time in his life? As long as it didn't have to do with Sally he was fine. But with a very pregnant wife at home soon to deliver, he was beyond stressed and anxious.

That anxious feeling grew when Peygan met him in the foyer surrounded by four security officers who usually patrolled the property.

"What's happened?" Wufei asked Peygan, getting straight to the point.

"Master Yuy has returned. He's upstairs with Ms. Relena now." Peygan announced. His normally placid expression was creased with worry, making him look much older than his sixty odd years. 

Wufei didn't even blink. The fact Heero had managed to slip by security again wasn't anything new, but was still irritating.

"You looked upset, Peygan. I thought you approved of Heero?" Wufei questioned.

"I do. But I also like Master Maxwell. I'm afraid this will be most upsetting for Ms. Relena." the elderly butler sighed.

Wufei silently agreed. The soap opera that was the Vice Foreign Ministers life was almost legendary. And now that she seemed to be getting over Yuy, the idiot comes back. Taking out his cell phone from his pants pocket, he quickly dialed Duo's phone number. If all hell was about to break, he might as well join in.

**********

Why was I sweating like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar? And why was I feeling a little guilty? I had done nothing wrong. Still, it great to see him, even though he appeared ready to snap my head off at any moment.

"Where have you been, Heero?" I asked, inwardly shrinking away from his intense expression. I backed up to let him into my bedroom and he silently closed the door behind him. The resounding click of the knob made me wish I was on the other side of the door.

"Terrorist faction on Mars." Heero replied. He looked weary, yet handsome in his dirty blue jeans and sneakers and black shirt.

"I'm glad your safe. I've been worried about you."

"Have you? How about Duo? Has he been worried too?" Heero questioned, lifting his right brow.

"Yes. He's been worried too." I pleaded with him to believe me.

"I'll bet. Imagine my surprise when I get back from my mission and hear this _crazy _rumor about you and Duo. But it's no rumor, is it?" he asked.

"No, it's not." I turned my back on him, moving to put more distance between us, when he grabbed me by my forearms. Jerking me to a halt, Heero tightened his grip, not enough to hurt but enough to make sure I didn't get away. My heart pounded in my chest painfully, but I wasn't afraid he'd be violent towards me. I was more afraid of the pain of this long overdue confrontation.

"Why would you do this to me?" Heero snapped in anger.

How dare he?! All of those countless days and nights mooning over him and he never once tried to make an effort to be with me. Anger settled over me and it soon became nothing but a screaming match on my part. I yelled and screamed three years worth of frustration out on him. And he silently took it.

"Are you done?" Heero questioned once I calmed down.

Breathing deeply, I nodded. Cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment, I was even more angered by his lackadaisical attitude.

"Good." Heero grunted. Snatching me up in his arms roughly, he bent his head and kissed me. He slanted his mouth over mine and I became lightheaded. Heero was an unbelievable kisser. Maybe the kiss was an act of desperation or maybe he really did care for me, all I knew was it lived up to all my childish romantic fantasies.

Still, I was a different person from two months ago. And no matter how great a kisser Heero was, I still loved Duo.

Pushing away at Heero's chest, I stepped back. My face heated to emergency proportions. What was with me and pilots?

"No. We're not doing this anymore, Heero. _I love Duo_." I stated firmly and I meant it.

The look of utter disbelief on his face hurt, but I remained firm to my feelings. His expression became dark, but I'd never know what he'd have done because the incessant knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yuy, get the hell out of there right now!" Wufei yelled through the door, pounding hard enough to break it down.

Heero growled at the interruption and I flinched. _An angry Heero was a dangerous one._

"I just called your buddy, Maxwell. So I'd suggest you leave her room." Wufei continued on.

A strange glint came over Heero's eyes and I groaned aloud. This day better not end in a hospital visit!  
  
***********

I sighed, crossing my legs for the fifth time in as many minutes. Thirty minutes and counting...I don't know what bugged me more. The fact that Heero, Wufei and I were patiently waiting around in my living room for Duo to arrive or the fact Wufei was almost beside himself in enjoyment. He was counting on a scene! I wanted to smack that barely hidden grin off his face. Men!

I didn't want a brawl to break out, but Heero couldn't be persuaded to leave and come back another day. So I sat like an idiot, glancing out my window every five seconds while making small talk.

"So, how's Sally doing, Wufei? You must be eager for your _daughter_ to be born." I replied, sinking further into my couch cushion. Although the sex of the baby wasn't know, everyone prayed for a little girl so they could rub his sometimes sexist remarks in his face.

"Sally and the baby are fine." Wufei smirked, knowing she was trying to hassle him. He knew all of his friends were hoping for a girl and surprisingly, he was too. Of course he'd sooner eat glass before admitting that to anyone but his wife.

It got quiet again as no one said anything after that. Heero wouldn't take his heated gaze off of me the entire time, sitting in a chair across from my position on the couch. Wufei leaned against the wall by the doorway and Peygan was fortunate enough to be waiting outside to answer the door upon Duo's arrival.  
  
When I finally heard Duo loud voice at the front door, I was both relieved and weary. Damnit, why does my life have to be so needlessly complicated?

"Hey. Long time no see, Heero." Duo smiled as he stood in the doorway. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Still dressed in his uniform, he looked rumpled but handsome. Poor Duo.

Heero abruptly stood up from his chair, knocking it over as he aggressively walked over to his friend. I saw Duo wipe the smile off his face and brace himself. I wasn't too surprised by what occurred next.  
  
"Bastard! You know how I feel about her and you went after her anyway." Heero snarled, throwing back his arm and driving his fist into Duo's face. Duo's neck snapped back and I cringed at the sight of it.

Sscreaming, I jumped up, but Wufei grabbed my left arm and prevented me from interfering. Stupid aggressive men!

"Let them fight it out." Wufei replied, pulling me farther away from the brawl.  
  
Heero's punch was brutal enough to knock a much larger person than Duo down, but Duo was no weakling. He countered with an uppercut that snapped Heero's head back with a violent jerk. Heero staggered a few steps before balling his fist and getting into a defensive position.

"I'll let you get away with that first punch, Heero but don't try that shit again. You won't like me really pissed." Duo smirked, wiping at his bloody bottom lip. His lip was busted, face bruised and aching, but knew Relena was worth it.

"You damn hypocrite! Always telling me to show her my feelings, but the minute I turn my back you're sniffing after her. How long have you been waiting in the wings to make your move, lover boy?" Heero spat, rubbing his swollen jaw.  
  
"I never meant to fall in love with her, but I did. And I'm not sorry. You missed your chance to be with her by being an ass." snapped Duo.

"Don't count me out yet, Duo." Heero said as he rushed at his former friend to deliver a series of painful blows about Duo's stomach and ribs. One final, particularly brutal punch to the ribs slammed Duo to the ground, gasping in pain.

"Stop this!" I yelled, struggling to free myself from Wufei grip. Unlike romance novels and made for tv movies, two men fighting over a girl wasn't romantic. It was brutal to see.

"She loves me." Duo chuckled, holding his arms across his rib area. "Get over it."

"I won't get over it" Heero glared down at him.

In desperation I kicked Wufei in the shins, startling him enough to loosen his grip, pulling free from his hold. Without a conscious thought, I immediately ran to Duo's side. I crouched near the fallen pilot, wrapping my hands around his shoulders.

"Enough. I'm not some chew toy to fight over. Heero, listen to me. I love Duo. My feelings have changed. I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry." I said, looking up at Heero's face. His hateful expression didn't soften and I felt genuine sorrow for all three of us being in this situation.

"Relena." Heero made a step towards Duo and I, but Wufei stepped in front of him.

"Yuy, it's time you left." Wufei stated, narrowing his eyes at his friend. As much as he approved off them fighting their aggression out, seeing Relena so upset settled the situation. His duty was to the Vice Foreign Minister, not these two chuckleheads.

Duo tried to pull himself upright, although his insides felt like they were on fire.

"We're even for now." And to drive his point home, he drew back his fist and slammed it viciously into Heero's face. He gained morbid satisfaction watching Heero stumbled backwards.

Fearing the fight was starting up again, I stepped between the two men and waited with bated breath. They couldn't possible continue fighting with me in the middle of them.

"This isn't over Maxwell." Not bothering to wait for a reply, Heero walked away. With one final backwards glance back at me, he disappeared out the room as silently as he arrived.

I turned to Duo, ready to let loose all of my anger and fright because of the fight, when he took me gingerly in his arms. He was hurt because of me, but relief washed over me it hadn't ended worse than it had.

"I love you, Lena. Don't forget that." Duo sighed, holding on as tight as he could. 

"I love you too."

His ribs hurt like a bitch, but Duo was happy just the same. She had chosen him over Heero. Nothing could be better than that....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
Are ya readers still sticking with me? Hope so. I don't rightly know (I'm country. We say rightly) how long this fic will be, but try to stick with me. Thanks to my reviewers. See you next chapter. ^^  
**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_Standard Disclaimer: Do not own any part of GW. Sad I know.  
Story is in Relena's Pov...timeline is three years since the Marimaie incident.  
* denotes personal thoughts  
_

  
**Relena and Duo: Closet Cases by gethmane8  
  
Chapter 4  
**

  
_WHORE! SLUT! JEZEBEL! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!_

"Another note?" Duo questioned, offering his girlfriend of eight months a comforting hug from behind. Inwardly he was seething, but getting furious around her wouldn't help matters.

"I've been called every despicable name in the English language. Well, at least they are consistent." I sighed looking down at the crudely written hate filled letter. They were always written in bright red ink that too often reminded me of blood. For the past month the only mail received were letters by a not so happy mailer. Hate mail wasn't anything new for a politician, but these particular ones was deeply disturbing.

Especially when I knew Duo thought the writer was someone we knew.

"It's not him. I will never believe it's him doing this so don't say it, please?" I begged, folding up the letter and stuffing it back in its envelope. Duo took the envelope from my hand and put it in his pants pocket. It was his day off but I knew Wufei and Une would want to look it over and add it to the pile. The disgustingly large pile.

With Heero back, the tension among us was at an all time high. Une had reassigned him to Preventer duties well away from me. And far, far away from Duo. She seemed to think murder was imminent and maybe that was true. Although he wasn't involved with her security, his presence was felt. When the letters began a week after the confrontation with Duo, all eyes turned immediately toward Heero. 

*Heero wouldn't do this. No matter how hurt he feels, he wouldn't do anything this twisted. Now if only I could make everyone believe that also.*

"Men have done crazier things when they are in love. I don't like to think of the possibility either but it has to be checked." he replied. Heero had been his friend for years and deep down he hoped they might salvage their relationship. If he was innocent. If he had been threatening Relena, the gloves were off and he'd beat the man within the inch of his life.

"He wouldn't-" I was now pleading. 

"Just promise me to be on your guard around him." Duo asked in all seriousness.

Even though I didn't approve, I agreed, much to the relief on his face. When Duo wore his anxious face I could never say no. Maybe because he was normally such a cheerful, easy going person and that these letters had both of us on edge.

Thrilled to have gotten his way, he turned her around in his arms. He was completely aware of the fact they were alone in her bedroom. Looking pretty in a pink sundress with her hair undone, he was overwhelmed with the need to kiss her. He leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips to hers. 

My eyes closed automatically and I felt my poor heart leap to my throat. The man sure knew how to kiss!

And lets just say when Duo left my room an hour later to deliver the letter, he was more than a little rumpled looking.

***********

The Vice Foreign Ministers security was an important duty that Une, head of the Preventers, took very seriously. After being notified another letter had gotten past security into the hands of Relena, she was furious. All signs pointed to one man but she wasn't one to pick the obvious.

Heero Yuy, prime suspect and jilted ex. Sure it was possible, but also kind of suspect. Heero wasn't know for his words, he was known for action. He wasn't the type of guy to send spiteful letters. He was the type for action like decking his once close friend kind of action.

Still...

"I need a damn vacation." Une sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair. The letters started arriving the same time Yuy came back and heard the news he'd been replaced by a newer, not quite as antisocial model was too much of a coincidence.

Still-damnit! Everything about this was suspicious.

Obviously, Duo was the wrong person to send to investigate the hate mail. Yuy was the prime suspect, Sally was pregnant and soon to deliver and Hilde Schebeker was a former girlfriend of Maxwell's!

"Damnit, all of my best operatives are tangled up in this mess! I'd send Wufei except he's busy guarding Relena. Who in the hell could I get who's not incompetent and -"

"You rang."

Startled, Une looked up to the figure of Trowa Barton walking through her office door. Her secretaries slightly abashed face as the door closed rudely on her made her lift her brow. Barton always was a bold one. Extremely polite to her always, he still ignored protocol when it suited him.

"Never one for knocking Barton, are you?" Une replied, sitting back in her chair and folded her arms on top of her cluttered desk.

He had the nerve to smirk as he took the seat in front of her desk. For someone practically a damn mute, his quietness unnerved at times. As much as he irritated her, he was a interesting young man. Even more so in her opinion than the other ex-Gundam pilots.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, although she already knew the answer.

"Grapevine. Relena's getting hate mail and I know you think it's Heero. I want to get involved." Trowa said, leaning back in his chair. Casually crossing his legs in his tight blue jeans and forest green long, sleeved shirt, he made himself comfortable-much to her dismay.

Une slid out of her black leather chair and walked around the large desk. Establishing dominance over one another had always been a problem."Don't assume to know what I'm thinking Barton. The investigation is still open. If I allow you to get involved you report to me. Not to Duo or any of your other friends."

He nodded. Inwardly he was chuckling. Glaring down at him, he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was decked out in a form fitting black pants suit. Or notice how annoyed she was having to deal with him, even though she tried to hide it. He knew she was wary around him, many people were. And their past history during the war made for much tension.

Pleased to have established control, she debriefed him on the case and showed him copies of the letters.

His face might not have showed it, but Trowa was shocked by the venom each letter displayed. Called everything from a whore to the anti-Christ, the writers hatred leapt off the page. He could see why everyone had cause to worry. Relena was a friend-he would do everything needed to catch this sicko. Even if the sicko turned out to be another friend.

"You know what needs to be done. Security has Relena on watch 24/7 but you know nothing is fool proof. Yuy has shown us that truth one too many times. Keep an eye on him and go out and find our anonymous writer." Une demanded.

Nodding again, he stood up from his chair. Towering over her, he noted the narrowing of her eyes in irritation as he stood quite close to her, almost touching.

Trowa 2 points, Une 1. If she knew he was keeping score, he was sure she'd shoot him with that pistol she always carried. Heading out to do his job, he let her walk him out. Outside her office, her secretary looked on boldly as she pretended to be typing while the two talked.

"Truthfully, do you honestly think Heero's sending these letters?" he questioned.

"No, I don't. But then, I've been wrong before." Une replied. Dismissing him a curt nod, she closed and locked the door.

**********

We couldn't stay away from one another for long. After notifying _the boss_, meaning Une, Duo immediately headed back to the mansion to me.

"You are demented. I knew it and now it's finally been confirmed." I laughed out loud as Duo continued to drag me outside. Stepping outside on a glorious sunny afternoon, we walked to the backyard and closed off pool area. What does the perfect boyfriend suggest to do to lighten my mood? 

Candy? No. Flowers? Oh no. Skinny dipping in my pool...a resounding yes! God I love him.

"We can't do that! There are cameras everywhere. Security will see. Peygan will see!" I protested even if I was slightly tickled with the idea. I was the straitlaced one. I never did naughty things. Except when I was with Duo-but that was another story.

"Peygan's like a surrogate father, he won't be interested in seeing you in your skivvies. I on the other hand-" Duo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I kept pulling away half-heartedly I knew, but I was nervous and excited. When we came to my beautiful, but barely used pool I didn't even get a chance to think on it.

"In ya go, beautiful." Duo said, before pushing me. He quickly followed suit by jumping in. Clothes and all.

Spitting out water as I resurfaced, I tried-and the word is tried, to look upset and failed miserably. I was floating in my pool in a very expensive dress! I was completely soaked. My hairdo was ruined. And it was fun and very freeing. I splashed him in his face, laughing as his too long bangs completely covered his blue eyes.

"You know this means war, don't you?" was all he said before he swam at me and took me in his arms. I can't believe I was wrestling my boyfriend in my pool with my clothes on. He was a bad influence. A perfect influence.

Duo abruptly stopped tickling to gaze down at me. The lascivious look in his eyes made me blush. I braced myself for his sensual attack. And then he was kissing me, slanting his mouth over mine. Biting my lower lip. Suddenly I couldn't care less if the whole house was watching me.

Duo could almost hear the last fragments of his restraint crack. As she skillfully kissed him back, running her soft delicate hands over his shoulders, Duo worked to calm himself down. 

Slipping him a bit of tongue, he groaned loudly at one particularly bold move. Wrapping his hands around the back of my head, he held me in place.

*She was one hell of a kisser. He sure as hell hadn't taught her _that.*_ Duo inwardly mused.  
_  
_Embracing me, his arms around my waist, he hurried me backward and pushed me against the side of the pool, trapped between him and the wall. Reaching down, he found my breasts and cupped them. 

Her loud gasp was music to his ears and vaguely he was reminded that he had started something that he might not be able to stop.  
  
"God Relena." Duo groaned, nipping at my throat and molding my breasts in his palms.

Unable to help myself, I wrapped my legs around Duo's waist. I'd be slightly embarrassed later thinking about the cameras, but for right now...

God is right! The only thoughts running through my head as Duo and I made out in my pool for all the world to see-well, security anyway was...I'd never neglect this pool again.

***************

And unbeknownst to the happy couple a lone figure watched from the hedges and seethed. And planned. 

Walking away he left his parting gift in the hedges for patrolling security to easily find. A brightly colored letter labeled WHORE...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sorry for the delay in chapter. I have no excuse. No school work, no kids, no job...I kid. Well, about that last one at least. Anyway, next update won't be so looooooonng in coming. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Standard Disclaimer: Do not own any part of GW. Sad I know.  
Story is in Relena's Pov...timeline is three years since the Marimaie incident.  
* denotes personal thoughts_

  
**Relena and Duo: Closet Cases by gethmane8**

  
Chapter 5

  
I was hopelessly in love with Duo and my heart felt full to bursting. We had taken that final step and I couldn't be happier. And from his exuberant actions, I knew he echoed my feelings. Just laying beside him in bed was wonderful. I don't know what I imagined making love to be with Duo would be like, but it was better than any dream.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lena?" Duo asked, rolling over in bed, putting his arm around my waist as he held me. He had nice strong arms. I loved his arms. I also couldn't help but notice how the thin sheets barely covered his lower half. I didn't dare lower my eyes from his face!

I shook my head no and he smiled devilishly at me. The look in his eye made me wary and excited at the same time. God, knows what that man thinks about?!

"So, did I pass the test?" he asked, smirking. It only took me a second to catch on to his meaning and I blushed in reply. He always made me blush!

"You'll do." I answered cheekily. His shocked face with his mouth hanging down like a gaping fish made me chuckle. He's too cute.

My laughter got him laughing in return. He pulled me closer in his arms and kissed the top of my wild, unkempt hair.

"What a ringing endorsement. Guess I'll have to work harder for a standing ovation. Let's do that now." he said. He rolled me beneath him, his mouth seeking out mine.

Duo could barely contain himself. He was instantly on fire when their mouths met. How had he ever thought the two of them could remain just friends? He must have been nuts. His mouth wandered over the curve of her cheek, touched her ear. Nipping at the ear lobe, he smiled hearing her gasp. His tongue touched hers and she shuddered as his hands reached out to caress her chest. When she grabbed the back of his head in her right hand and held tightly, pushing his head in closer, Duo lost it. His tongue furiously dueled with hers as his hands spread about her perfect figure and made her his again.

Whoa, his tongue! His tongue touched mine and all complex thoughts left my head. All I knew was Duo was kissing me, caressing my body like no man had ever done before. And I loved it. I loved him. Hate mail, worries for my safety, Heero and all in between meant nothing to me except just the two of us.

*********  
**  
**Damn them! No, damn him. He corrupted her.****

They had slept together. After months of foreplay it seems, they had actually slept together. Heero cursed and seethed as he observed the happy couple. Watching them make out in the pool had almost killed him. Watching that traitor pull her out and take her back inside, knowing where they were going and what they were going to do, made him enraged. Their lovey dovey behavior made him want to retch. Made him want to put a bullet between that backstabbers eyes he once labeled a friend. And her...God, he wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all! He'd finally come to grips with his feelings for her and she moved on.

No longer loved him. _Wanted to be his friend._

Ridiculous. He couldn't just be her friend after all they had been through and shared. She was his and if Duo or anyone thought differently, then hell was about to be paid.

Stepping away from his hidden spot up in the trees in the back of Relena's spacious mansion, he noticed a piece of paper situated boldly ontop of the hedges. His hackles rose for some unknown reason as he jumped from the trees branch down to the ground below.

It was another threatening letter. He was already certain it was before he even crouched down next to it. He nudged it open with the tip of his boots and read the angrily sprawled letter before stepping away. He wasn't stupid enough to leave any fingerprints on it.

His eyes narrowed in anger at this newest threat. It was laid here out in the open to be easily found and he knew all eyes would be pointing to him. Someone was tormenting Relena and framing him for it.

*I'll be damned if I'll let anyone hurt her, let alone take her away from me. I'll catch this bastard and get her back.*

Slipping pass the security cameras with ease, Heero disappeared as silently as he appeared.

**********

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Heero tensed as he closed his apartment door. Trained to be wary and alert, he quickly reached in the back pocket of his jeans for his gun, when he heard a sound behind him.****

"Long time no see, Heero." a soft spoken voice rang out.

Heero stiffened for a slit second as a lone figure stepped out of the corner. Tall and lanky, with gravity defying bangs, the figure gazed stoically back at him while he leaned casually against the far wall.

"I could have shot you in an instant, Trowa. What the hell are you doing here? Breaking and Entering? I thought that was my M.O." Heero hmped, walking into his small living room space and seating himself down on the couch.

"You're not the only person who knows how to pick a lock. Your security measure are atrocious by the way." Trowa replied. Seeing his friends non threatening posture, he seated himself next to him on the couch. Nondescript and cold was the only way to describe the apartment. All the furniture was a dull gold in color. No pictures, plants, or any sign of real emotion or heart in any part of the room. Lord, what a depressing place even for the man labeled perfect soldier!

"I suppose you're here to question whether I'm behind the threatening letters?" Heero cut to the chase. His dark expression showed the tumultuous emotions just starting to resurface.

"Are you? Have you finally been driven over the edge by Relena's relationship to Duo?" Trowa bluntly asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs.

Heero growled at the mention of it, but shook his head no. "I did not send those letters, Trowa. Interrogate me if you need."

Trowa's unnerving stare settled over Heero's face before he nodded in return. "I believe you. Changing the general consensus is the problem. If everyone is looking at you as suspect, the real culprit will get bolder. And that spells danger for Relena."

Disturbed with the idea, Heero told Trowa about being on the property earlier and about the note he found. Stunned, Trowa pulled out his cell phone and quickly called headquarters. After a brief, but heated discussion with Une, he got off and back to the matter at hand.

"Do you think Relena believes I'm sending them?" Heero suddenly asked. No matter his conflicted feelings, her continued faith in him had always kept him going. If she thought he was behind this...

"No, you know she doesn't think that. She's adamant it's not you." Trowa said.

"But everyone else does. Duo does." Heero frowned, clenching his fists.

"He's anxious to protect her, just like you are. He's observing final judgement until evidence says otherwise, but I don't think he does. You two were tight. I think you should talk to him about this case. You both love her after all." Trowa replied.

Standing up, Heero turned his back on Trowa and the conversation. He couldn't stand any more talk about his relationship situation. Trowa wisely kept silent as he watched him looking out through his window curtains.

"I'll be in touch. Don't do anything rash." Trowa pleaded, getting off from the couch, heading to the front door. With one last concerned look, he shut the door behind him.

********

It was late evening on a beautiful, yet extremely hot Saturday night. Everything was very peaceful-I smelled a rat!  
  
After spending a somewhat relaxing day with Duo, inside and outside of bed, Duo had been suddenly called away. For two hours I waited, suspicious. I was further alarmed when some members of my security team disappeared around the property and it was_ suggested_ I not leave the house. Who did they think they were fooling? 

I hated the feeling of everyone babysitting me and keeping me in the dark. I was the one receiving hate mail. I should be abreast of this case. I was comforted by the knowledge that my sister-in law, and faithful butler were there to be with me. Milliardo had disappeared along with security, adding to my suspicions. It felt strangely like one of those tv stakeouts as the three of us hung out together in the den.

"You stink at chess, Ms. Relena." Peygan replied, eyes twinkling, smiling good naturedly at me as he moved his chess piece across the board.

I looked down at the board sheepishly. Peygan had soundly beat me each game we played. I really did stink at the game. Noin and I shared a grin.

The dens door opened and my brother, Duo and Wufei entered looking much too serious. I felt my heart plummet. I quickly stood, nervous for an answer. Noin must have felt the tension also because she stood up along with me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"What's happened?" I asked.

Milliardo stepped forward, trying to put his arms around me, although I pushed him back. His actions scared me since I knew something really bad must have happened.  
**  
**"What's happened?" I asked again, narrowing my eyes in frustration. *Why wouldn't they just come out and tell me?!*

Wufei, not known for his delicate nature or subtlety just walked over and handed me the letter. My hands shook as I read it aloud.

**WHORE,  
I know about you and your lover. I know about your betrayal. SLUT! TRAMP!  
I'll make you pay and everyone you ever loved. You belong to me! You'll spread your  
legs only for me! Enjoy your safe, comfortable mansion now, soon we will be together.  
But for now, I'll comfort myself with your replacement. Your mother says hello.**

  
I stumbled backwards in surprise once I finished the letter. My mother?! My mother, the wonderful woman who had raised me along side my foster father. Who shared my late fathers pacifist ideals and helped shape me into the woman I am. No!

I looked up at everyone in the room in disbelief. Peygan was as white as a sheet and Noin shook her head in complete horror, a hand covering her mouth. The angry, deadly expression on Milliardo's face made me realize this wasn't a sick joke. Hate mail was one thing-God, my Mom!

"Once we discovered the letter we checked it out thoroughly. Mrs. Darlian hasn't been seen in three days. Her house shows no signs of forced entry, no money missing, credit cards, clothes or jewelry, but we did find her purse in the house. Nothing was missing from it. Her housekeeper says her high blood pressure medicine hasn't been touched." Wufei replied.

"S-She takes her medicine religiously, she'd never leave it behind." I said, voice cracking as I fought not to panic or worse, burst into tears. I was vaguely aware of Noin and my brother leading me back to the couch and forcing me to sit.

"We'll find her, Relena. Find her and this monster and make sure he's put away for life." Duo said. He sat down on the edge of my coffee table and held my hands. His thumb stroked over my knuckles softly, his eyes filled with compassion. His kindness and love brought me to tears. I flung myself in his arms and cried.

*My poor mother. God! Whomever was behind this would pay. Forget pacifism. If he hurt my mother-please, please don't let this person hurt my mother. And please don't let it be Heero! I can't go on if it is.*

  
  
  
  
  
  
****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope this isn't getting too dark for people and scaring them off. Special thanks to the people reviewing and following this story. Reviews, even the constructive ones, make me happy. One question? Lemon or not for the happy couple. Either way is fine with me. Hit me back with some answers. Next updates coming soon. 


End file.
